A Perfect Life
by Red Motel
Summary: Rin não é doce nem inocente. É uma adolescente rebelde, usa drogas, toca guitarra e faz tudo para ter o que quer. Porém, sua vida piora quando ela descobre que sua mãe irá se casar de novo, e ela será a irmã do 'príncipe' de sua escola, Taisho Sesshoumaru


_"Rin não é doce e inocente. É adolescente, tem uma banda, usa drogas e faz tudo para obter o que quer, principalmente dinheiro. Seu mundo desaba quando descobre que sua mãe se casará novamente e que ela será, nada mais, nada menos, que a irmã de Sesshoumaru Taisho, o 'príncipe' de sua escola, que ela tanto odeia."_

Olá, leitores que acompanham as minhas outras fanfics e leitores que me vêem por aqui pela primeira vez. (: Primeiramente, quero desculpar-me pela demora do capítulo três de "Conversas Pela Internet", estou demorando muito, mas é que eu estou com dificuldades para o andamento da fanfic. Posso demorar mais um pouco, mas _prometo_ que não irei desistir dela. _"A Perfect Life"_ é uma fanfic que é para eu me distrair, e se houver alguma outra fic que eu posso demorar mais para atualizar que "CPI" (ôo, ficou estranha a sigla, HSOHSAIHoASHOSA), é esta. Mas espero que tenham paciência e que gostem da fanfic; Just it, uma boa leitura.

**AVISO – ****Esta fanfic, trabalhará com os seguintes temas: prostituição e **_**incesto**_**. E não, não é incesto entre irmãos que não tem nenhum laço sanguíneo, mas incesto **_**mesmo**_**. Ao decorrer da fanfic, poderá aparecer cenas com conteúdos envolvendo sexo. Caso não quiser continuar, esteja a vontade de ler outras fanfics. (:**

Capítulo I – A Perfect Day

Uma mulher de cabelos pretos, vestindo apenas um roupão, desceu lentamente as escadas, enquanto dava uma leve bocejada. Encontrou o filho mais velho já sentado na mesa, petiscando uma torrada com manteiga, enquanto lia atentamente o jornal.

- Poderia me esperar para o café, não é? – Ela fez um bico, de maneira infantil. O jovem apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, achando engraçado quando sua mãe, uma mulher já adulta, fazia gestos infantis.

- Desculpe-me, Sra. Nakayama, mas é que eu estava com tanto fome, que eu não agüentei. – Ele brincou e dobrou o jornal, colocando-o na cadeira ao lado.

- É, é, fazer o quê? – Ela riu, mas logo ficou séria – Sra Nakayama não, que eu não sou mais casada... – Sorriu, ao ver o filho soltar um suspiro – Senhorita ou apenas Kikyou, hum?

- Tudo bem, _Kikyou_. – Bankotsu frisou o nome.

- Isso mesmo... – Ela pegou, distraidamente, uma torrada e quando passava a manteiga, lembrou-se – E a Rin? Está dormindo ainda?

Bankotsu enrijeceu e Kikyou notou a repentina mudança do filho. Ela olhou para ele, levemente desconfiada.

- Onde está ela, Bankotsu? – Perguntou diretamente – Por algum acaso ela não voltou para casa?

- Eu... Não sei, acho que sim. – Ele tentou disfarçar – Não sei, mãe, eu não fui para o quarto dela, acho que ela ainda está dormindo e... Mãe! – Bankotsu gritou, ao ver a morena levantar-se e com passos firmes, subir as escadas em direção ao quarto da filha -... Isso não vai dar certo... – Murmurou.

Após uns dois minutos, ouviu os passos de Kikyou.

- Para onde ela foi, Bankotsu? – Ao ver que o moreno continuava em silêncio, insistiu – Para onde a sua irmã foi, Bankotsu?

- Eu não sei, ela não me disse. Para mim, ela foi para o mesmo lugar em que ela vai todos os dias: para a casa do Kouga. – Observou a mãe pegar o telefone e digitar o número da casa do amigo de sua filha, que já sabia de cor, de tanto passar várias madrugadas ligando em busca da filha – Olá? Desculpe-me incomodar a este horário, mas por favor, a Rin está aí? Oh, sim... Não, ela não disse nada. De qualquer forma, obrigada. – Kikyou desligou o telefone. Estava pálida e suas mãos tremiam de raiva. – O que foi?

- A mãe do Kouga disse que eles foram para uma festa. Droga, ela não me disse nada! – Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. Daqui a pouco ela está de volta. – Bankotsu tentou acalmá-la. – Por que não come um pouco e vá se deitar? Caso ela chegar, eu te chamo. – Sugeriu.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Suspirou e fitou o filho – Bankotsu, espero que você não saiba, _de verdade_, onde ela está. – Vendo que o rapaz não iria falar mais nada, levantou-se – Vou deitar-me, caso a Rin chegar, mande-a falar comigo...

**X--X--X**

Bankotsu estava tirando os pratos da mesa, quando ouviu a porta de madeira se abrir. Caminhou rapidamente para a sala e viu Rin, jogando as chaves em um canto qualquer do sofá. Ela percebeu que tinha alguém e sorriu ao ver que era o irmão.

- Ora, ora, Bankotsuzinho. – Sorriu com o apelido que havia acabado de inventar.

- Rin. – Ele disse, secamente, enquanto via os trajes em que a irmã se encontrava. – Mamãe estava preocupada. Ela acabou de ligar para a mãe do Kouga, desesperada para ver onde você estava.

- Ah. – Rin fez uma careta – Não sei por que ela insiste em se meter tanto na minha vida. Isso já está enchendo o saco.

- Ela está preocupada com você, Rin. É isso. – Ele murmurou, com raiva na voz. – Por que você não tenta se preocupar uma única vez com os outros, além de si mesma?

- Meu Deus, não, até você? Da mamãe eu até agüento os sermões, mas de você, já é demais! Que saco, Bankotsu! – Ela bufou e se dirigiu para as escadas. – Eu vou dormir que eu ganho mais, estou um caco.

- Ela quer que você passe no quarto dela, Rin.

- Vai ficar querendo. – Respondeu mal-humorada e quando já estava no meio, virou-se para Bankotsu, parecendo estar magoada. _Ou, Bankotsu pensou, fingindo estar._ – E, ao contrário do que você disse, irmãozinho... Eu me preocupo com os outros, _sim_. Mas com as pessoas _que eu gosto_.

**X--X--X**

Kikyou ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Murmurou um _"entre"_ sonolento e viu Bankotsu abrir a porta. Sorriu. Se Rin era a filha que nenhuma mãe gostaria de ter, Bankotsu era exatamente ao contrário.

- Ela já chegou? – Indagou.

- Sim. Eu falei para ela dar uma passada aqui, mas acho que ela não me ouviu.

Kikyou suspirou irritada. Jogou os lençóis para o lado e levantou-se da cama.

- Não, ela vai me ouvir agora... Ah, se vai! – Tentou sair do quarto, porém Bankotsu interferiu em seu caminho. Bufou. – Sai da minha frente!

- Mãe, tente se acalmar primeiro. – Disse – Você está nervosa, ela está nervosa e a única coisa que acontecerá, é uma briga. E você já está cansada de saber que isso não adianta em nada.

- Mas o que eu vou fazer, Bankotsu? Não falar nada, deixar que ela continue agindo assim?

Ele não disse nada e Kikyou caiu na cama.

- Às vezes – ela voltou a falar, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio – É exatamente isso que eu tenho vontade fazer.

- Eu também penso assim. – Bankotsu deu os ombros – Você já tentou fazer tudo o que podia fazer. Eu acho que... – Ele hesitou um pouco e suspirou -... ela é um caso perdido.

Kikyou não disse nada e ele pôde ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Queria falar alguma coisa para confortá-la, mas como poderia, se ele mesmo estivesse sentindo a mesma coisa ou até mesmo pior? Rin, apesar de toda a sua frieza para com a sua família, era a sua irmã.

Ele apenas abraçou-a e deixou com que Kikyou ficasse chorando em seus braços.

**X--X--X**

Rin estava quase dormindo, quando as luzes foram acesas. Ela abriu os olhos, irritada.

- MAS QUE MER.. É ESSA? – Gritou e viu a mãe encostada na parede, fitando-a. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e Rin não demorou a perceber que a _pobre_ estivera chorando. Revirou os olhos. – Apague logo essa luz que eu quero dormir.

- Não, você não vai dormir. – Kikyou debateu – São 7h00 da manhã.

- E...?

- Você vai para a escola. Já está atrasada, portanto, vá logo. – Viu que Rin ainda não me mexera e a encarava com desdém nos olhos. Aumentou o tom de voz, e uma leve ruga formou-se em sua testa. – Eu não estou brincando, Rin.

- Você nunca está brincando. – Ela respondeu friamente – Mas nem sempre, mesmo assim, eu a obedeço, não é? – Disse com desdém.

- Eu não vou repetir novamente, Rin. – Aproximou-se da filha e sentiu um cheiro que, para ela, há tempos se tornara algo costumeiro – Você está cheirando a bebida. Você está _bêbada_?

Rin riu.

- Oras, não sei como você ainda fica surpresa. – Deu os ombros e sorriu ironicamente para mãe – Ou você, por experiência própria, já ficou com o cheiro impregnado no nariz que quando as pessoas chegam perto de você fedendo à álcool, você não percebe?

- Cala a sua boca! – Kikyou gritou, dando um tapa na face da morena – Cala a boca...

- ... – Rin não disse nada e sentiu o seu rosto latejar.

_Maldita seja sua mãe. Ah, maldita seja!_

- Eu... – Desconcertada com a sua própria falta de controle, ela recuou para trás, com passos largos – Tome logo um banho para se livrar desse cheiro e desça logo. Eu que vou te levar para a escola hoje, para não deixar que você fuja.

- Se eu quisesse fugir, já teria feito isso há muito tempo. O motivo que eu ainda não o fiz, com certeza não é porque você não deixa. – Gritou, mas Kikyou rapidamente fechou a porta. – Droga! Filha da mãe do inferno! – Ela jogou o travesseiro no chão. – Maldita... – Sussurrou. Levantou-se rapidamente e abriu a gaveta, jogando todas as roupas que lá se encontrava. – Cadê, cadê...?

Enfim ela encontrou o pequeno plástico, onde se encontrava um pó branco. Rin sorriu e colocou-o rapidamente na mochila, antes que sua mãe aparecesse novamente e colocasse tudo a perder...

**X--X--X**

- Pronto. – Kikyou disse, mecanicamente, ao estacionar na frente do portão da escola. Rin pegou a mochila e abriu a porta. – Venho te pegar quando terminar as aulas! – Kikyou a avisou. A filha a olhou com desdém.

- Reze para que eu ainda esteja aqui. – Fechou a porta com força e correu para a entrada da escola. Kikyou suspirou pesadamente.

Aos quinze anos, por um descuido de uma tola adolescente, descobrira que estava esperando um filho. Pressionada pelos pais de seu namorado e pelos seus, casara-se e aos dezesseis anos, tivera o seu primeiro filhinho, Bankotsu. Três anos depois, engravidara novamente e Rin nasceu.

Agora, aos trinta e quatro anos, trabalhava em uma lanchonete, era divorciada e tinha um filho com dezoito anos, estudando para passar na faculdade de Tokyo, e outra filha, adolescente, problemática. Não duvidava nada que Rin um dia apareceria na porta de sua casa, grávida. Riu dessa própria hipótese e deu partida ao carro.

**X--X--X**

- E a Senhorita se atrasou por qual motivo? – a inspetora indagou para a garota. Olhou curiosamente para ela: cabelos molhados e bagunçados, lápis preto e o costumeiro uniforme das garotas: blusa e saia. Não sabia por qual motivo, aquela garota parecia diferente.

- Realmente? – Rin encarou-a com um brilho divertido no olhar.

- Bem, se eu perguntei, creio que seja a verdade.

- Pois bem... Ontem eu saí para uma festa escondida da minha mãe, cheguei hoje em casa ainda bêbada e fedendo à álcool. Tive que ouvir sermões do meu irmão e quando eu finalmente pensei que estava livre para dormir, minha mãe vem encher o saco _de novo_ me obrigando a tomar banho para me livrar do cheiro e vir para a escola. – Ao ver a expressão da gorda a sua frente, sorriu – Você pediu a verdade, não pediu?

- Oras, Nakayama-san, eu... Sr. Taisho! – Ela disse e Rin soube, instantaneamente quem estava ao seu lado. – Desculpe-me a falta de atenção, eu não vi que o Senhor estava aí.

- Sem problemas. – Ele disse no seu habitual tom frio. Rin percebeu que ele a encarava e ela devolveu o olhar, não tão frio e gelado como o dele, mas um olhar com misto de desprezo, ódio e quem sabe, curiosidade.

Taisho Sesshoumaru era considerado o príncipe de sua escola. Por sua beleza, pela sua inteligência e pelos seus bens materiais. O colégio Shikon no Tama era um colégio de renome, onde as pessoas mais ricas da sociedade estudavam. Claro que Rin se enquadrava perfeitamente nesse plano. Apesar de Kikyou ser apenas uma balconista de uma lanchonete que só entrava mosquitos (como Rin adorava dizer para seus amigos), seu pai possuía uma certa quantia de dinheiro. Não tanto, mas o bastante para conseguir botá-la lá dentro. Rin era, com certeza, a mais pobre daquele colégio, mas ela não se importava. Para ela, tanto fazia, estudar em um colégio caro ou um colégio caindo aos pedaços. Afinal, o que ela aprendia no final de tudo? _Nada_.

- Hum-hum. – A gorda pigarreou – Por favor, Srta. Nakayama, assine aqui, por favor. – Ela esticou um pedacinho e uma caneta. Percebeu que Sesshoumaru observava com certa curiosidade aquele papel e Rin teve a certeza de que ele ouvira toda a sua "explicação" por ter chegado atrasada. Rabiscou algo ilegível no lugar da assinatura e devolveu de qualquer jeito. Pegou a mochila e se distanciou. – Ah, pois não, o que quer, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Poderia tirar algumas cópias desta folha, por favor? – Estendeu uma folha para ela – Myouga-sama pediu.

- Oh, claro que sim! Apenas espere um minuto, sim? – Pegou a folha que Sesshoumaru estendia e levantou-se, indo para o outro lado da sala, para tirar as cópias.

Sesshoumaru observou o pedaço de papel que a garota que estivera há pouco tempo ao seu lado, assinara.

**Nome: **_Nakayama Rin._

**Ano: **_1__o__ – F_

**Motivo por ter chegado atrasada: **_(Em branco)_

- Aqui está, Sesshoumaru-sama. – A inspetora voltou com um bolo de cópias na mão direita, enquanto, com a esquerda segura um grampeador. – Espero que estas cópias sejam o suficiente.

- É. Agradeço. – Ele murmurou e saiu andando.

Ela suspirou, ao ver o pedaço de papel.

- Um tão educado e perfeito, a outra tão mal-educada e perdida...

**X--X--X**

- Licença. – Rin pediu ao abrir a porta. Percebeu que a atenção de toda a sala virara para ela, inclusive o da professora.

- Está atrasada, Nakayama-sama. – Disse, enquanto segurava o giz com a mão direita e um livro no qual estava copiando algumas fórmulas, na outra. – Por algum acaso você já passou pela secretaria, justificando o seu atraso?

- Você quer dizer a gorda? – Rin gracejou e alguns risinhos foram ouvidos pela sala. Uns riram, outros tentaram segurar as risadas e a minoria não teve nenhuma reação. – Se for esta, sim.

- Silêncio! – Vociferou – Entre, mas espero que não faça nenhuma baderna durante a aula. Tudo estava muito tranqüilo antes de você chegar.

- É claro, eu acredito. – Ela respondeu ironicamente e dirigiu-se para o lugar, que ficava perto de um dos seus amigos. – Hey, Eiji.

- E aí? – Ele largou a caneta. A garota olhou para o seu caderno e viu apenas desenhos. Era claro que ele não copiaria nada que a idiota da professora passava.

- Estou um caco. Acredita que eu fui à balada ontem e só voltei hoje de manhã? Eu pensei que eu poderia dormir até a noite, mas que nada, a maldita da minha mãe me obrigou a vir para essa droga da escola.

- Sério? – Ele riu – Minha _querida mamãe do meu coração_ me trancou no quarto e não me deixou sair o final de semana inteiro. A vaca só abria a porta para me trazer comida, e o pior ainda, era aquelas melecas que ela faz. Que nojo, velho. Se eu não tivesse alguma coisa guardada, eu piraria se eu não cheirasse dois dias, sem zoeira.

- Eu não consigo ficar nem um dia sem cheirar. Eu preciso dar uma renovada, vamos cheirar? Quando terminar essa aula daqui, vamos lá fora dar uma cheirada e depois a gente volta.

- Beleza. E se nós formos cheirar e aproveitar para comprar mais? O meu já está acabando. Aliás, _já acabou_. 'Tô na seca, sem brincadeira.

- Eu ainda tenho, mas já está acabando. Porcaria, o pior de tudo é que a grana acabou. – Rin suspirou – Vou ver se eu descolo mais dinheiro com a minha mãe. Mas do jeito que a vaca está, é bem capaz de ela nem dar. Mas eu dou um jeito.

- Mas eu não vou conseguir esperar, Rin. – Eiji murmurou – Eu vou hoje comprar porque eu não vou conseguir ficar muito sem cheirar. Depois, no outro dia, a gente vai de novo, quando você arranjar a grana.

- Beleza, mas—

- Rin, Eiji! Posso saber como estão os seus cadernos? – Kana gritou e Eiji apenas soltou um muxoxo. – Chega de papo e copiem logo!

- Claro professora. Claro. – Rin disse, entediada. Suspirou e começou a batucar na mesa.

**X--X--X**

- Passa aí. – Eiji pediu, observando atentamente o conteúdo branco.

Os dois estavam escondidos, atrás no muro da escola.

- Calma aí, me deixa pegar. – Jogou um pouco no chão – Toma. – Abaixou-se até ficar perto do pó branco e começou a cheirar. Eiji repetiu o mesmo gesto que a amiga. – Putz, como isso é bom...

- Eu preciso de mais. – Rin disse – Eu preciso de mais. _Muito mais_.

Ficaram em torno de trinta minutos, rindo, conversando e gritando.

- Cala a boca, seu imbecil, vai chamar a atenção. – Rin socou o amigo no ombro.

- Não tenho culpa se isso é muito, muito bom. – Ele disse – Daqui a pouco, só cocaína não vai mais conseguir me satisfazer... – Ele olhou para o céu – Acho que vou comprar hoje ainda mais algum tipo. Eu quero mais.

- Se eu tivesse grana, eu compraria tudo, tudo. – Rin disse – Mas nem dinheiro pra cocaína, eu não tenho.

- Você ainda tem um pouco escondido?

- Só um pouco, mas daqui a pouco vai acabar. É só coisa para três dias e já estou sem. – Rin murmurou – Você tem noção de quanto tempo a gente está aqui? Se a gente entrar agora na escola, vão nos linchar. É melhor esperar o povo sair para comer, daí a gente entra.

- É, acho que sim. – Eiji deu os ombros e concordou.

**X--X--X**

Kikyou limpou o balcão, tirando as migalhas que alguns dos clientes deixavam cair e não limpavam.

- Poderiam ser menos porcos, não? – Resmungou consigo mesma.

- Concordo com a Senhorita.

Kikyou corou ao perceber a voz do homem que estava à sua frente. Tinha os olhos dourados, os cabelos prateados e vestia um terno e parecia ser bem rico. Não sabia dizer o porquê de um homem daquele "porte", comer em uma lanchonete como ela trabalhava.

- Oh, desculpe! – Ela sorriu, ainda vermelha. – Não sabia que um cliente havia chegado.

- Sem problemas. Você não falou nada mais que a verdade. – Ele sorriu ao ver que a morena a sua frente havia corado ainda mais – Por favor, será que poderia me trazer um hambúrguer, por favor?

- Claro. – Kikyou sorriu.

**X--X--X**

- Eu vou comprar mais, Rin. – Eiji falou de repente e levantou-se rapidamente – Se der vontade no meio das aulas, eu estou ferrado. Eu volto para a quinta ou para sexta aula, se eu conseguir arranjar logo e o Tamaki não ficar enrolando.

- Beleza. – Ela acenou – Eu dou um jeito de disfarçar a sua ausência. – Ela encarou-o com uma expressão estranha – Você tem um cigarro aí?

- Tenho um. – Ele tirou um do bolso e jogou para Rin. – Tem isqueiro?

- Não, mas deixa que eu me viro.

- Beleza. – Eiji acenou e se distanciou rapidamente.

Rin suspirou e olhou para o cigarro distraidamente. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde achar um isqueiro, aquela altura. Todos os lugares que vendiam um pelas redondezas estavam expressamente proibidos pelo colégio para vender para alunos que estivessem vestindo o uniforme do colégio.

- Porcaria! – Praguejou. Teria que esperar, sem fazer nada, até terminar a aula, para poder entrar. Estava quase dormindo, quando ouviu alguns passos se aproximando. – Puta! – Praguejou novamente e escondeu rapidamente o cigarro no bolso. Provavelmente, deveria ser algum inspetor para checar as risadas escandalosas que estavam dando há poucos minutos.

Olhou surpresa ao ver a figura de Sesshoumaru. Ele não parecia ser nada surpreso em encontrá-la, sentada de uma tal maneira que qualquer pervertido podia olhar para a sua calcinha.

"Mas afinal o que ele estava fazendo ali?"

Sesshoumaru apressou os passos, com uma das mãos no bolso, o que o deixava ainda mais bonito. Ela o odiava, mas tinha que admitir a si mesma que o rapaz era o estereótipo do homem perfeito. Fisicamente, é claro.

- Hey! – Chamou-o quando ele passou por ele. Sesshoumaru virou-se para encarar a garota. Talvez, se ela comportasse melhor ou até mesmo parasse de agir como um garoto, ela poderia ser apresentável. – Tem um isqueiro?

Sesshoumaru ficou alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Eu não sustento viciados. – Respondeu simplesmente.

Rin gargalhou.

- É, alguém como você, eu acho que não. – Ela se levantou e limpou a poeira da saia.

- Alguém como eu? – Ele repetiu. – O que seria para você _"Alguém como você?"_

- Não sei. – Rin o observou e o olhou com desdém – Alguém que é perfeito. Ou finge ser, perante todos esses riquinhos que não tem nada na cabeça.

- Desculpe, mas é que você tem muita coisa na cabeça. Esqueci de levar isso em consideração. – Caçoou.

Rin sorriu.

- Eu posso não ter nada na cabeça. Mas pelo menos eu me divirto. Eu não fico em casa no final de semana, assistindo novelas, telejornais ou estudando. Eu me divirto. Da minha maneira. A maneira mais divertida. Mas acho que você nunca soube o que é isso, Sesshoumaru. – Ela virou de costas e saiu andando.

**X--X--X**

- Aqui está. – Kikyou estendeu o prato.

- Oh, obrigado! – Ele sorriu – Deve estar uma delícia...

- Espero que o Senhor goste. – Kikyou disse e observou que ele arqueara a sobrancelha.

- Não, não! Senhor não, não sou tão velho assim! – Ele riu – E nem casado. – Acrescentou e Kikyou corou, indignada com a sua própria tolice. Afinal, ele era uma mulher adulta ou uma adolescente de doze anos? – E você? É Senhora ou Senhorita?

- Senhorita. – Sorriu – Desculpe-me, mas como eu posso chamá-lo, então?

Ele pensou um pouco.

- Inu no Taisho. Ou simplesmente, Inu. – Ele disse e balançou os ombros. – E como eu posso chamá-la, então?

- Kikyou...

- Kikyou... – Ele murmurou pensativo – É um belo nome. – Disse, sorrindo. Kikyou retribuiu o sorriso. – Agora preciso ir, estou atrasado. Aqui está. – Estendeu uma nota. Ela foi pegar o troco, mas ele apenas disse – Fique como gorjeta.

- Oh, mas...

- Não se preocupe, alguns trocados a menos não farão falta para mim.

Ela sorriu, agradecida.

- Arigatou.

Inu acenou e apontou para o balcão, de forma brincalhona.

- Viu? Eu não sou um cliente porco. Não deixei migalhas.

**X--X--X**

É isso. :B Eu espero que gostem deste meu primeiro capítulo X.X, não sei se ficou muito bom, mas eu fiquei bastante entusiasmada com ele. o/ E para os leitores que gostarem da Rin toda certinha, não, nesta fanfic ela **não será assim.** Muito pelo contrário.

E quanto aos avisos, não os levem como spoiler. (:

Onegai, reviews! Eu continuo só se tiver reviews. o/


End file.
